Star Struck
by WarriorPrincess3
Summary: Girl next door, Spencer Hastings is always organized and she knows what she wants to do with her life well that was until she met one of Hollywood's hottest actors, Toby Cavanaugh, who turns her world upside down, whether it's for the better or worse.


**Thursday 09:27 pm**

"AAAAHHHHH" was the last thing Spencer Hastings expected to hear when she pulled her sleeping top over head. She grabbed her base ball bat next to her bed and started running towards the sound. She runs into her small living room only to see Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin jumping up and down on the couch and Alison Dilaurentis starring at the television.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I thought someone was dying" Spencer breathed out "Ugh I need to go to the gym, I'm so unfit"

"If it makes you feel any better I saw a spider in the kitchen, I'm partly screaming for that too" Hanna said once she stopped jumping on the couch.

"Why do you have a bat? You don't even play baseball" Aria stated while starring at her friend.

"You're ignoring my question, why are you guys so excited?" Spencer asked while putting her bat against the wall and walking towards the couch that Ali was sitting on.

"We were watching tv and the next thing I know, they do that" Alison said pointing towards the couch which their friends were still standing on.

Spencer looked between her three best friends and roommates "Okay, can someone please tell me what this is about so I can go back to bed because I have to wake up early tomorrow and go to hell" She said thinking about boarding a plane tomorrow to New York for her sister's wedding on Saturday.

"We were watching Ellen and then she said and I quote 'We'll be right back after the break with the most talked about actor at the moment, Toby Cavanaugh to talk about his latest movie that's just been released and the fact that the sequel has already been confirmed' ugh seriously why does commercials have to be so long?" Hanna complained while starring at the television "I need to see Toby, he's gorgeous"

Alison lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow in Hanna's direction "He's not that hot and in case you've forgotten you're dating Sean"

"Not that it's any of your business but Sean and I have a list of people we would have a one night stand with, without there being any coincidences, Toby's on the top of that list and what would you know about boys being hot? You're gay, unless you've been lying to us about being gay because you haven't flirted with me like at all" Hanna pointed out.

Alison rolled her eyes "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual and btw you're not my type"

Before Hanna could reply, Aria jumped of the couch to grab the remote and put the sound harder "Can both of you just shut up, it's on"

Spencer smiled slightly, she really is going to miss their small arguments when they graduate college in a couple of months, they've been sharing an apartment ever since they decided that they hate their dorm roommates and since they got along so well they decided to rent an apartment near campus, they've been best friends ever since. They haven't really talked about what they'll do after they graduate but according to Hanna they'll be besties for the rest of their life's and their going to get pregnant at the same time and all have daughters and then they will be besties too.

Spencer turned towards the tv just in time to see a guy in black jeans and a blue t-shirt walk towards Ellen and giving her a quick hug before taking their seats "Where have I seen him before?"

"We went to go see his movie last week" Hanna said without taking her eyes of the television.

"I'm going to go to bed now" Spencer said taking one more glance towards the tv before standing up and walking towards her room.

"Spence, I love you but if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to kill you" Aria warned which actually made Spencer giggle because she's pretty sure she can defend herself against her tiny friend.

* * *

 **Friday 05:59 am**

Spencer moaned when she smelled the aroma of coffee the second she walked out of her bedroom. She dropped her suitcase on the couch before making her way to the kitchen to see Aria, still in her sleeping shorts and tank top, making herself coffee. "Can you make me a cup too?" The brunette asked her tiny friend while she sat on the chair next to the counter.

"Already on it, babe" Aria replied while getting another cup out of the cupboard.

"Why are you up so early anyway? Your classes only start at 8 am"

Aria sighed loudly before bringing both cups of coffee towards the kitchen counter and pulling up the chair next to Spencer "Would you want to know if your boyfriend is cheating on you?"

"Considering I don't have a boyfriend, I'm assuming you're not talking about me but I would like to know if someone is cheating on me, why?"

"I walked into the bathroom after my bio class yesterday and Jenna and Noel were in one of the stalls" Aria explained.

"Noel's cheating on Mona? Maybe it wasn't even them, it could have been anyone"

Aria sighed loudly before she put her face into her hands "I heard Jenna's voice and I know for a fact that Noel likes to hook up with girls in the bathroom because he says it's more exciting to know that someone could walk in any minute and that…."

"How would you even know that" Aria looked down and started fiddling with her fingers "Oh My God you hooked up with Noel?!"

"Be quite, you know how Ali and Han like their beauty sleep and it was a one time thing, Mona and Noel didn't even started dating yet" The brunette clarified. "Let's change the subject please, I'll just tell Hanna to tell Mona today that Noel is cheating on her because their much closer that we are"

Spencer sighed loudly while walking towards the sink with their mugs to wash it quickly "I would give anything right now to go to class with all of you and just fly out Saturday with you guys" Spencer was supposed to fly to New York on Saturday with Aria, Hanna and Alison but her mother called last week asking her to come earlier because they still need to make last minute arrangements and she still needs to try on her bridesmaid's dress to make sure It fits.

"I don't want to fly out at all, your mom scares the living daylights out of me"

"Too bad because you guys don't have a choice, if I'm going than you guys are going too, I don't need to spend more time with my family that's necessary"

Spencer watched her friend as she picked up her phone and then she squealed a minute later, Aria jumped of the chair that she's sitting on and then she started dancing. "What is it?" Spencer asked.

"Sydney just texted me and she said that Emily Field confirmed that their going to film a part of the movie sequel here in San Francisco, I mean there were rumours but this is so unreal" The brunette ranted while twirling around in circles. "I'm going to meet Toby Cavanaugh…and Emily too, I wonder is she's so serious in real life as in the movie, you know what, I'm going to meet the entire cast. This is so exciting I need to tell Hanna! I bet Ali will be excited too even if she won't show it OH MY GOD Toby Cavanaugh will be in San Francisco! I think I'm gonna…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" both Aria and Spencer heard Alison scream from her room and immediately quieted down, they knew from experience that you shouldn't mess with Alison Dilaurentis and her beauty sleep.

"Even if their filming here that doesn't mean that you're going to meet them…unless you're going to be that crazy person who stalks them and ended up with a restraining order" Spencer stated.

"I think you're confusing me with Hanna" .

They tuned just in time to see Hanna walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes and walking straight towards the sink and pouring herself a glass of water "Emily Fields confirmed that their going shoot a part of the movie here" Aria said.

Hanna dropped her glass in the sink and started screaming "What the hell guys?" all three of them tuned to see Alison standing in her doorframe.

"Toby and the rest of the cast are coming to San Francisco to film part of the movie here!" Hanna said once she stopped screaming.

"Whatever" Alison said while walking back into her room when the door closed all of them heard a loud squeal coming from Alison's room.

"I told you she'd be excited" Aria said to Spencer without taking her eyes off from Ali's door.

Spencer shook her head "What's the big deal with this Toby guy?"

"What's the big deal?" Hanna repeated "The big deal is that he's hot, he can act and ohmygosh did you see him shirtless?"

Before Spencer could reply she heard a honking just outside of the apartment "That's probably my taxi, don't be late for your flight tomorrow, I love you guys" The brunette said while hugging her two friends quickly and then grabbing her bag of the couch.

"Call us when you land" Aria said.

* * *

 **10:12 am**

Spencer scanned her surrounds quickly before grabbing her phone out of her handbag, she send a group message to her friends that she arrived. She was just about to call her mom to ask her where she was before a very familiar voice shouted "Spencer"

Spencer groaned and tuned around slowly only to face her ex boyfriend and her sister's current fiancée "Wren" she acknowledge and gave the man a quick awkward hug.

"Your mum couldn't pick you up, she's busy sorting out a problem with the wedding cake so she send me instead, I hope you don't mind"

"No it's okay" was all Spencer said while they walked towards the car.

The drive towards her mother's house was relatively quiet "Look Wren, I don't want things to be awkward between us, I know we had something but it's over now and I'm really happy about you and my sister" Spencer said when they turned into her mother's driveway.

Wren tuned around and smiled slightly "Great, I don't want things to be awkward too"

The brunette smiled and climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. When Spencer walked into the house she was engulfed in a tight embrace by her mom "I'm sorry honey that I couldn't came pick you up, I missed you so much"

"I'm choking here mom" Spencer said which causes Veronica to release her "I missed you too mom"

"Mom where's the…Oh Spence you're here already" she heard her sister say from behind her mother.

She gave Melissa a quick hug "I'm glad you're here" she heard her sister whisper in her ear. "I was just making cookies, does Hanna still like chocolate chip?" Melissa asked once she released her.

"Yeah their still her favourite"

"Good, Hey Wren can you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Mellissa asked her fiancée who only nodded then followed her into the kitchen.

"How long are you stayin…" Her mother was saying before her phone got a text, she pulled it out and started typing.

"You're texting" Spencer noted.

"Yeah you're sister taught me, look honey can you go to your father's house? He said that there were more glasses delivered for the wedding, you can take my car"

Spencer sighed and dropped her bag on the floor and taking the keys out of her mother's hand "Sure mom"

 _I'm home alright_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Review x**


End file.
